


Parents Approval

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a nose ring, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Clary and Jace films the performance, Dorks in Love, Following dreams, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manager Magnus Bane, Maryse and Robert Lightwood are annoying, One Shot, Protective Siblings, Singer Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, YouTube (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Alec has the opportunity to make it as a up and coming singer, but he needs his parents approval before he can sign any contracts. The bad part about that is his parents never wants to hear him out when asks to sing for them so him and Magnus launches a plan to have Alec perform at his parents business party and put them on blast in order for him to get their approval. Will he succeed or fail? Read to find out.





	Parents Approval

Alec has been trying to get his parents approval for the longest time. You see Alec is a 17-year-old with a secret YouTube channel that only his close friends and family know about.   
Alec has a beautiful voice, and he wants to go professional and with the help of his best friend and long-term boyfriend, things are falling into place, but he needs his parent's approval first.   
But every time he asks them.to listen to him sing, they always wave him off and tell him that singing isn't a career, so he shouldn't waste his time and they aren't going to support a struggling wannabe artist, but little do they know Alec has already been talking with huge labels waiting to sign the YouTube sensation, all they need is his parents freaking approval.

So Alec and his boyfriend Magnus set up the perfect opportunity for his parents and their friends to hear him sing. Alec's parents have their annual business party at their local venue in New York, with hired musician's to play and entertain the crowd.   
With the help of Jace and Izzy Alec's sibling's things are falling in line perfectly. Clary and Simon are preparing the camera angles so they could have Alec's parents and their business partners reactions.   
Two days before the party Alec tried to ask his parents once more, and they turned him down immediately, but this time threatening to take away his laptop and music equipment and sending him off to boarding school aboard.  
That fuled Alec's passion, even more, they forget that Alec turns 18 in a week, so in reality, Alec could just wait until his birthday, but he really wants his parent's approval more than anything, and he was going to get it one way or another.

The day of the party Alec's parents warned him not to ask or talk about his music anymore, they didn't want to be embarrassed because of their firstborn career choice, but what they don't know is that Alec has over 5 million YouTube subscribers and some of their associates already know about his career, and support him because of their kids being huge fans of his.   
Magnus met him at the front door of the venue and took him.by the hand to lead him inside. They greeted a few people, but Magnus wanted Alec to relax his nerves before he goes on stage and "Wow" His parents and their colleagues.   
"Okay are ready? I know this is a lot to take in, but this is your dream and you deserve to pursue your carers whether your parents approve or not. I know how talented you are and so does a lot of these people in this venue. So don't work yourself up darling, your e going to rock this show. Do you have the sheet music so I can give the copies to the band before you go on stage?"

Alec nods. "Yes, it's in my backpack, but I need you, Simon and Izzy to join me on stage to send the background vocals do you think you can handle that?" Alec asked shyly.  
Magnus pulls his lover in for a long-awaited kiss and nods. "Of course I will love to join you on stage, what song are you singing so I can know the lyrics?"  
Alec smirked devilishly. "Oh, you know the song I wrote about my parents when they kept getting on my nerves and pulling me down."   
Magnus grinned was so wide it covers his while face. He dashed off to get Izzy and Simon to feel the in on the plan and made sure to put the lyrics on the monitors so everyone could read long and understand what Alec has been going through his whole life.

"Omg Alec, are you really going to debut your first song at our parents business party?" Izzy asks with wide eyes and a big smile. "If so, I'm do down, but I need to change into this outfit I brought you just in case, I know how much you hate wearing suits and dress shoes." She hands Alec a bag with Black skinny jeans, combat boots, royal blue shirt, and a black and royal blue New York Yankee hat along with his bracelets he hot from his many fans, and necklaces. He put in his nose ring (hoop)  and he was set.

While Alec changed into his clothes, Izzy and Magnus and themselves comfortable as well. Magnus basic matched Alec but instead of royal blue, he wore a purple shirt and a black and purple New York Yankee hat looking sexy as ever. Alec had to will his erection down by thinking of disgusting things like his sister and Simon kissing. The sight alone makes Alec gag.

"Okay, the band is ready to go, Jace and Clary have the cameras rolling just waiting for you to akee your way to the stage. Are you ready?"

Alec took a deep breath and put on his game face on and walked out the door. His parents were going to approve of him one way or another. The trio walked out the bathroom and made their way on the stage. Good thing Alec's parents were too busy with their co-workers to even notice them on the stage.   
The band smiled at Alec and thanked him for the opportunity of joining him on stage. Apparently, they were massive fans of his, and Alec loved making his fans day whenever he could.   
They finished setting up the Mic stands, then Alec hit the Mic making it do that annoying sound, getting everyone's attention. All eyes were on him, and that's where it was going to stay for the next 5 minutes.

"Good even ladies and gentlemen, as you all know I am Alec Lightwood on my left is my darling sister Isabelle Lightwood, beside her is my gorgeous boyfriend/manager Magnus Bane, and on his left is Simon Lewis. Now I know you may be wondering why we are at this stage, well I will tell you a little story." Alec smiled and looked in his parent's direction the pointed.

"You see that lovely woman in the gold dress, and the man beside her in the black tux, well those are my parents. The same parents that have been denying me my dreams of being a musician.   
Which is embarrassing because parents are supposed to support their children through any and everything, but my lovely parents think me being a singer is not a career and a bad image for their name.   
But what they don't know is that I have already made a name for myself on YouTube and social media, and I have been giving the opportunity to start my music career as soon as I get my parents approval, but they keep telling me no. So I had to resort to taking things into my own hands by performing here tonight, and if they still don't approve, well that's fine because I turn 18 next week and I won't need their approval, but they will lose a son if they don't approve and that's way worst."   
Alec smiled into the camera and winks, causing Jace to laugh.   
"Now if you turn towards the screens on each wall you a will see the lyrics of my original song so you can follow along. I wrote this song about my parents and how I feel when they tell me I'm not good enough, and with the help of my friends and family, I will make sure they eat those words. Also thank you for to my fans for making this possible, if it wasn't for you'll, I wouldn't be able to have opportunities like this. So I hope you like the song. It's called "Believer". "  
Alec looked at his parents smiled at their cold expressions, and chuckled when Clary hot close in their face with her camera. Alec nodded to the band and the music started playing.

_First things first_   
_I'ma say all the words inside my head_   
_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_   
_The way that things have been, oh ooh_   
_Second thing second_   
_Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_   
_I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_   
_The master of my sea, oh ooh_

_I was broken from a young age_   
_Taking my sulking to the masses_   
_Write down my poems for the few_   
_That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_   
_Singing from heartache from the pain_   
_Taking my message from the veins_   
_Speaking my lesson from the brain_   
_Seeing the beauty through the_

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_   
_(Pain, pain)_   
_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_   
_(Pain)_   
_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_   
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_   
_(Pain)_   
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Alec saw his parents looking at him with shocked expressions. He even saw his mother shed a few tears as she followed along with the lyrics on the screens, then looking back at him as Alec sang the next verse....

_Third things third_   
_Send a prayer to the ones up above_   
_All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_   
_Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

_I was choking in the crowd_   
_Building my rain up in the cloud_   
_Falling like ashes to the ground_   
_Hoping my feelings, they would drown_   
_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_   
_Inhibited, limited_   
_'Til it broke up and it rained down_   
_It rained down, like_

A few people took out their phones to record his performance and some sung and danced along with them. Alec smiled at his boyfriend and reached out to squeeze his hand, just needing to feel his lover close to him. He blew a kiss to his sister making her laugh, and total ignoring Simon on purpose but it was in a playful way.

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_   
_(Pain, pain)_   
_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_   
_(Pain)_   
_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_   
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_   
_(Pain)_   
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

_Last things last_   
_By the grace of the fire and the flames_   
_You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_   
_The blood in my veins, oh ooh_   
_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_   
_Inhibited, limited_   
_'Til it broke up and it rained down_   
_It rained down, like_

 

  
   
Jace was on the stage now filming each of them getting close-ups while they sang their hearts out. he made sure to get all of Alec emotions as he sung the last of the song, whilst Clary got their parents and co-workers attention.

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_   
_(Pain, pain)_   
_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_   
_(Pain)_   
_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_   
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_   
_(Pain)_   
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

As the song ended all the attention was on Maryse and Robert Lightwood waiting for them to decide if they approve of their sons' career choice. When both of his parents nodded and smiled at him Alec thought he would faint right then and there. The approved and now Alec can fulfill his dreams with his boyfriend by his side along with his sibling and friends. Alec couldn't be happier, he kissed Magnus as the guest cheered because nothing else mattered at the moment.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading....


End file.
